


Shadow Boxing

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Possession, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey tries using the magic of the Shadow Realm to bring Bendy and pals to life. Things go horribly awry.





	Shadow Boxing

Lighting the last of the candles, Joey gave a nod before stepping back. Everything was ready for the ritual. All he needed now were the other participants.

"Alright, Joey. We're here." Henry entered, followed by Wally, Sammy, Susie, and Norman. "Care to explain what you needed us for?"

"And what all this is?" added Sammy.

"Well, I can't exactly do this alone," Joey said, taking something from his pocket. "But I'd rather not ruin the surprise."

"Hey, are those Duel Monster cards?"

Joey nodded, holding the cards out. "They are a key part of this ritual. All of you, take one."

The five did so, leaving one in Joey's hand.

"Now, take a position in one of the circles."

"I still don't get what you're doing here," muttered Wally, sitting in one of the circles surrounding the six-box drawing on the floor.

"You'll see." Joey gave a smile. "Alright, see the symbol in the upper right corner? Which one of you has one that says Light?"

"I do." Sammy held up the card. "Element Dragon, apparently."

"Set it in the lower middle box," Joey instructed. "Now, what about Wind?"

"Harpie Dancer, right here!" Susie replied cheerfully.

"Upper left. Fire?"

"Blast Magician." Henry displayed his card.

"Lower right. Earth?"

Norman held out his card--Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"Upper right. Water?"

"Gotta admit, this one looks kinda weird," commented Wally, holding out Revival Jam.

Joey shrugged. "Lower left."

As the janitor set his card down, the studio head revealed his own card--Relinquished--which he set in the last space. The moment this was done, the outlines began to glow with a dark purple light. The others drew back as Joey pulled out a vial of ink, beginning an incantation as he poured it onto the cards.

"Realm of shadows, in this twilight hour,  
I call upon thy immense dark power.  
Take you this ink on this dark night.  
And bring my creations to life!"

The glow intensified, as the ink-soaked cards became enveloped in dark flame. A trio of voices became audible--one high-pitched yet clearly male, one deep and jolly-sounding, and one gentle sounding and female. They seemed to be excited, though what they were saying was unintelligible.

But then, something went wrong.

A dark purple orb, roughly the size of a grapefruit, emerged from the blaze. The voices cried out in fear, as a fourth one laughed wickedly.

"Joey, what the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't know," Joey stammered. "This isn't supposed to--AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The orb slammed into Joey's chest, eliciting a scream of pain. The creator's body started to turn a dark bluish-grey, his eyes starting to glow a sickly green. At the same time, five smaller orbs of light--red, blue, yellow, green, and brown--emerged, flying towards the others. Before they could do anything, the orbs hit them, and they all blacked out.

(BATIM)

"Oh, my head..."

Sitting up slowly, Henry placed a hand on his forehead--or tried to, anyway. There was something on his head, something with a cap-like visor covering his eyes.

"Huh?"

Henry reached up and took hold of the visor, pushing it back. Glancing down, he found he was now wearing an entirely different outfit--a red and purple cross between a robe and a set of armor, with a number of small gems. With a start, he realized it was an exact replica of Blast Magician's outfit.

"Okay, stay calm," he said to himself. "There has to be some kind of explanation..."

As he pulled himself up--had he gotten taller somehow?--he felt a weight on his back shift. He reached back, his hand closing around what felt like a rod of some sort. With a tug, he pulled it free, revealing it to be a staff, just like the one Blast Magician had.

"Wow! That looks cool!"

Spinning around, Henry barely managed to avoid a yelp of surprise. Standing nearby, an awestruck look on his face, was none other than Bendy himself.

"B-Bendy?"

The little demon nodded. "Uh-huh. Joey said he would give us real bodies, and he was as good as his word." His expression turned to one of confusion. "Though I don't know where we are, or what we're doing here..."

"Us?"

Before Bendy could reply, what looked like a small pool of blue gelatinous liquid started to move. As they watched, the liquid rose up, taking a human-shaped form from the waist up. The form looked at its--his--hands, drawing back in alarm.

"The hell--?"

"Wally!"

The janitor looked up at Henry and Bendy. "Henry! What the hell's going on? Where are we? And where's--?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"--everyone else?"

Without hesitation, the three ran through the wooded area towards the scream. They found Sammy kneeling on the ground, covered in red-bronze scales, and possessing sharp claws, a powerful-looking tail, and large wings. Beside him, Boris the Wolf stood with a worried look on his face.

"Hey guys," the wolf said, brightening up as soon as he saw them. "I don't think Sammy's taking this very well."

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Sammy was smacking himself repeatedly, to no avail.

"Oh man, you guys too?"

Susie and Norman--the former dressed in a skintight bodysuit and possessing feathered wings on her arms, and the latter clad in the armor of the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian--emerged from the trees across from Henry, followed by Alice Angel. Seeing them, the animator's eyes narrowed.

"Joey, you'd better have a damn good explanation."

(BATIM)

"Hmm hmm hmm...yes, this fool's body will do just fine."

Looking out over the horizon from atop the displaced studio, the being that had possessed Joey Drew chuckled. It felt good to have a physical form again, even if it wasn't truly his own.

Truth be told, this had worked out much better than his last attempt to escape the seal placed on him. He may not have been the one to persuade Maximillion Pegasus to try and claim the power of the Millennium Puzzle, but he had definitely taken advantage of the Industrial Illusion's owner's plan. Unfortunately, the spirit of the Puzzle had quashed his attempt.

_A curse upon the Magician of Black Chaos!_ he thought. _I shall hate him for all eternity!_

But that was a long time ago. Much had changed since then. Duel Monsters had spread across the world like wildfire. There were even schools where one could learn to become a professional duelist. At one of these schools, there was an event taking place that was having a powerful effect on the dimensional barriers. Between that and the ritual Joey Drew was using to bring his cartoon characters to life, it had been child's play to slip in and take control.

Now, he was ready to take his revenge. Soon, his name would be feared once more.

"Beware," he said with a broad grin. "Relinquished has risen again!"

With that, he threw back and let out a cold, cruel laugh.


End file.
